They Came Through
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: Just two moments in which Marissa needed her family without realizing it. And they came through. Minx! Femslash!


Just two moments in minx fluffy family time before I post and angsty minx.

Summary: Just two moments in which Marissa needed her family without realizing it. And they came through

* * *

><p>The first time Bianca and their little family was there for Marissa, they didn't even know it. Marissa had been under a lot of stress lately but wouldn't ask Bianca for anything. Instead, she went through life as if her case load wasn't affecting her. And it pained Bianca, to see her that way. So normally full of life and spunk, now Marissa was just a tired person. So she grabbed Marissa's briefcase one day and tossed it onto the bed,<p>

"Will you come with me somewhere?" she'd asked. Marissa had given her a confused look but nodded nonetheless,

"Sure. I need to be before it's too late though. I have a few cases to review before morning." she replied. Bianca smiled, nodding her acceptance of this and dragged her girlfriend from the house.

–

"It's about time we get to use the boat!" was the first thing Marissa heard.

"Shut up! Mom said it's just for the day!" she heard another voice.

"They're at it already? It's only eleven am!" she said amused and shocked at the now preteen Gabby arguing with teen Miranda.

"Both of you shut up, I can't get this dang sail up." she heard a third, deeper voice muse.

"AJ?" Marissa ran to the boat. Before the teenage boy could stand, his mother was hugging him tightly.

"Mom? Mother...I was only gone a week...c'mon...breathing...I need too..." he struggled. He'd been away at some kind of football camp and it had drove Marissa, Bianca, and JR crazy the entire week he was gone. Not to mention Miranda and Gabby who would never admit it.

"When'd you get back?" Marissa pulled away to study his face. He thought back, at least he tried too before she was suffocating him again,

"Mom..I need oxygen in my brain...you're preve- ah crap." he muttered realizing he wasn't getting away.

"Don't blame her cos you're brain doesn't get enough oxygen. You were dumb before she got you." Miranda piped in,

"Mimo," Bianca chastised,

"Fine, fine. I'll get the sail up." Miranda rolled her eyes.

–

"Seriously, I never knew a sandwich could taste so good." Marissa said, taking a swig of soda to chase down her sandwich. The kids grinned proudly,

"It's our specialty." AJ piped up. Miranda snorted,

"It's all we can make that includes everyone getting out alive." she supplied. Bianca smiled,

"Don't feel bad, my mother can't cook either." she told them.

–

"What else is there?" Marissa asked several hours later when they returned to shore and the kids darted to Kendall and JR respectively

"I finally managed to get the all of the Carol Burnett episodes on DV-"

"Less talking more getting home to watch DVDs!" Marissa cut her off excitedly. Bianca laughed and let herself be dragged away.

–

"I didn't know I needed today." Marissa said that night as they lay in bed together. Bianca blinked, she'd been on the edge of sleep.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a half yawn. Marissa smiled, bringing a finger up to trace Bianca's face,

"To just...relax. Be myself. I didn't know I needed that." she elaborates. Bianca smiles, a little confused,

"You just seemed so unhappy and stressed so the kids and I decided you needed a break." she said honestly. Marissa shrugged, smiling a little,

"Well I appreciate it." she said kissing Bianca tenderly.

"It's what we're here for."

* * *

><p>The second time, it had been both Bianca and AJ's unconscious doing. At least, they had started it. It ended with them dragging a defenseless Erica into it. Again, her caseload was getting to her; children being ripped away from their parents, being used as pawns in a divorce game, being used as ropes for tug of war; it broke her heart. She needed some kind of positive outlet, something that was unequivocally good and reminded her that there was good in the world. That's when her girlfriend and son saved the day, without even trying.<p>

It'd been a normal day, the family was sitting around various parts of the family room when AJ broke in,

"Are you two ever gonna get married?" he asked. Bianca glanced up from the paper she was reading, glancing at the fifteen year old,

"Me and the paper?" Bianca asked seriously. Sure, she'd been more into the newspaper than usual but that was just harsh. AJ rolled his eyes,

"No, you and mom." he said, reaching up to scratch at his head. Bianca glanced over at Marissa who was looking confusedly between them,

"Marissa and I decided a couple years ago that we didn't need marriage." she answered finally. AJ pulled a face,

"So who said no to who?" he asked. Bianca huffed,

"What makes you think anyone got turned down?" she asked. He shrugged,

"Was you wasn't it? Oh that sucks. C'mon Mom, not cool." he said shaking his head.

"Actually she turned me down." Marissa piped in,

"The shame!" AJ whipped back to Bianca who rolled her eyes,

"Would it really make a difference if we were married?" she asked. He thought it over,

"Yeah, then everyone would have a title without being Bianca, Kendall, Zach and all that." he said with a shrug. Bianca tilted her head,

"AJ, you've known us all your entire life; nobody would get upset if you called them Aunt Kendall or anything like the girls do." she said, a small smile pulling at her face. He seemed to be thinking it over,

"Well what do I call you?" he asked. Bianca thought,

"Bianca, Binx, whatever is fine really." she said honestly. He tilted his head and she held up a hand, "Except B-miester. Do not call me that or I'll be forced to inflict pain on Maggie for starting that." she added. He snorted, biting his lip and looking around the room,

"Can I call you Mama?" he asked shyly. Bianca blinked, smiling a little holding back tears,

"If...if you want." she said finally. It was one of the single best moments in Marissa's life. AJ eyed her, fidgeting a little,

"You wanna do that chick thing and like...hug don't you?" he asked cringing. Bianca nodded, already standing, "What are you-? No, I ca- oh well." he said as she wrapped him tightly. Bianca finally pulled away, going back to her reading with an undoubtedly happy smile on her face, "What does that make Erica?" he asked breaking the silence again.

"My mother." Bianca replied not missing a beat.

"But wouldn't that make her a grandmother?" he asked. Bianca snorted,

"Right, like my mother could ever be a grandma." she said. He tilted his head,

"But it's what happens when your kids have kids. I mean, I've got a grandma Dixie and a Grandma Krystal. How come they don't have a grandma Erica?" he asked tapping his foot. Bianca put her paper away,

"Because my mother thinks the word Grandma is a form of profanity." she replied, amused eyebrow raised. "And can we stop talking about her? Every time we do she sho-"

"Bianca? Bianca dear!" Erica's voice rang through the back of the house.

"-ws up." Bianca finished lamely.

"She has like ESP or something." Miranda muttered, Bianca agreed.

"Hello everyone," Erica greeted brightly.

"Guess what!" AJ exclaimed. Erica eyed him, delight shining in her brown eyes. This boy was always so happy and perky,

"What?" she asked, kissing Bianca on the head,

"You're my grandma now." he grinned. Erica spluttered, the word not computing in her vocabulary.

"Ex-excuse me?" she asked, her face registering her shock.

"Bianca's my Mama so now you're my grandma." he said simply. Erica, wide eyed, turned to Marissa,

"Did you...did you hear the way he just spoke to me!" she huffed. Marissa opened her mouth but Bianca beat her to it,

"Mom, it's kinda true. I mean, don't you think the kids are too old to still call you their Erica?" Bianca asked thoughtfully.

"No! If anything they're at the perfect age to call me Erica!" she insisted.

"But we never got to call you grandma." AJ argued,

"You're teenagers now!" Erica retorted,

"But to this day, I still refer to Grandma as well..Grandma and I'm," Bianca looked at the eyes in the room, "Older than they are." she finished. Marissa snorted, she was another Erica in the making.

"That's because Mother embra-"

"Are you starting up a defense argument stating that you have to embrace old age to be a grandma?" AJ cut in.

"Old age?" Erica looked about ready to faint,

"Well...maybe we should use Advanced Years," Bianca offered gently,

"Advanced Years?" Erica whipped to face her,

"I hear that hearing is the first thing to go." AJ offered apologetically.

"There is nothing wrong with my hearing!" Erica huffed.

"Denial, another symptom." Bianca said, moving forward, "Mom, when was the last time you went to the doctor?" she asked.

"I...you...I'm going to leave now. Maybe tomorrow this family will be back to thinking clearly." she threw her hair over her shoulder and left. A few beats passed,

"That's all it takes to get rid of her?" Bianca asked no one.

"Bianca!" Marissa chastised.

"What? They know I love my mother, right kids?" she asked them.

"Of course, you'd just prefer she visit Aunt Kendall more often." Miranda said.

"Or stay at home sometime." Bianca said under her breath,

"Bianca!" Marissa said again.

"Just sayin'." Bianca held her hands up. Marissa was sure she'd never forget Erica's face. That alone was enough to keep her going through her cases.


End file.
